


Miss americana and the heartbreak prince

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Stiles stilinski esta en un punto en su vida en que esta descubriendose a si mismo. Durante el baile de primavera, se viste como mujer. Su confianza cae cuando, Derek modelo de Gucci Hale, lo observa.Luce casi como decepcionado.Claramente malinterpreto todo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 65





	Miss americana and the heartbreak prince

Miss Americana and the heartbreak princess

Lydia suelta un suspiro mientras se aleja un par de pasos de su mejor amigo. Observa la obra de arte que acaba de realizar con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. 

-Te advierto, si llego a verte rascando tu ojo o besando alguien prometo golpearte hasta el cansancio.-Comenta con severidad mientras le alcanza un espejo al chico. 

-Oh por Dios, Lyds. Acabas de hacer magia en mi.-Murmura con impresión mientras inspecciona su rostro. 

Su amiga le hizo un muy suave maquillaje que consta de sus párpados de color dorado, una base casi de su color pálido de piel y un poco de rubor e iluminador para acentuar sus bellas facciones. Sus labios esponjosos están de un suave color melocotón, igual que su vestido el cual aún no se ha puesto.

-Nunca crei que podria verme asi de bonita.-Admite luego de unos minutos en silencio, solo sonriendose con su amiga. Esta, casi al instante que escucha el comentario, arruga su nariz en disgusto. 

-Eres hermoso, Stiles. Como mujer o como hombre.-Responde antes de que pueda decir algo más.-Ahora, pongamos ese maldito vestido para que pueda prepararme. 

Y con ese comentario Stiles se para y busca su vestido del armario. Con mucho cuidado y ayuda de su amiga logra ponérselo, sonriendo triunfante ante el resultado. 

-Serás miss americana en este baile, cariño.-Es todo lo que dice Martin antes de tomar su vestido y un par de maquillajes para dirigirse hacia el baño. 

(...)

Derek se encuentra bebiendo un asqueroso ponche mientras tiene a Jennifer y a Kate a cada lado, acariciando su pecho y brazos. Está asqueado por ambas situaciones, a decir verdad. 

Tiene un gusto asqueroso para las bebidas y, aun peor, para sus novias. Aunque, por suerte, ambas son sus ex-parejas ahora. 

Hace una seña a Boyd, Isaac y Erica que están ingresando al salón de educación física (donde se da anualmente la fiesta de la secundaria). Erica e Isaac sonríen extasiados ante la escena, claramente conteniendo una carcajada mientras Boyd se acerca con rapidez para ayudarlo. 

Por eso es su mejor amigo, no como las otras dos ratas de alcantarilla. 

-Chicas, que gusto verlas.-El morocho sonríe amplio y si Derek no lo conociera también hasta creería que les caen bien.

-Hey Vernon, qué guapo estás.-Jennifer halag mientras se presiona un poco más contra el cuerpo de Hale. Kate no pierde tiempo, asintiendo en acuerdo con la arpía de su amiga. 

-Hola zorras.-Erica aparece, sonriente y contoneando sus caderas antes de abrazar de forma posesiva a su pareja.-Comprendo que sean amigas-comparte penes pero, lamento decirles que esta belleza de aquí ya está ocupado.-Sonríe amplio y falso.-Y como no soy amiga de ustedes ni comparto penes, les recomiendo que se retiren.-Su mirada de perra no da lugar a protestas, por lo que las chicas se retiran. 

-Eso fue…¡Asombroso!.-Exclamó Isaac, riendo. Derek asiente en acuerdo, sonriendo agradecido hacia su amiga. 

-Hey chicos, es bueno verlos.-Les dice Derek, acomodando su saco del traje porque aún puede sentir las garras de aquellas arpías tocándolo. 

-Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías con nosotros porque Cora venía contigo.-Comenta Isaac, su mirada claramente buscando a la chica. 

-Deja de mirar a mi hermanita.-Amenaza Hale, sus ojos brillando momentáneamente de azul. Lo que logra sacar una risa por parte de sus amigos. 

-Tranquilo, cariño. Ambos son grandes y saben cuidarse, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-Le guiña un ojo Erica, disfrutando ampliamente el mal rato que le están haciendo pasar al chico. 

-Cor está esperando a Lydia y Stiles afuera. -Dice solamente para no tener que soportar un minuto más imaginando a Isaac, su mejor amigo, y su hermanita haciendo algo. 

Las náuseas lo atacan de solo imaginar aquello. 

-Mhm, Stilinski.-Se burlan Isaac y Erica al mismo tiempo. Vernon tiene la decencia de aparentar estar harto de su amigo y su novia, aunque ama molestar a Derek con su-no tan-ligero enamoramiento por el amigo de su hermanita menor. 

-Sí, y Lydia.-Aclara en vano porque sus amigos solo quieren molestarlo. 

Don’t start now comienza a sonar por los altavoces y Erica junto a Isaac enloquecen, arrastrando a los otros dos al medio de la pista para bailar. 

(...)

Derek tiene a una chica acosandolo, prácticamente, cuando nota a su hermanita junto a sus amigos acercarse a su grupo. 

-Hey, Paty. Lo siento, como dije hace un par de minutos no quiero bailar.-La rubia deja de mover su trasero contra la parte delantera del pantalón del morocho y se gira haciendo un puchero. Derek hace una mueca, sinceramente no está interesado en ninguna chica ni chico que se acercó a bailar con él. Hasta el momento, al menos. 

-Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo.-Isaac, quien se encontraba hablando con Cora, Lydia y otra chica más (ambas están a espaldas de Derek, por lo cual no puede saber quien es la otra persona) hace una mueca de cansancio ante la escena que se le presenta a Hale. 

-Sí, lo sé. Solo...estoy algo cansado.-Eleva sus hombros, intentando restar importancia. 

-Veo, entonces…-Se acerca hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Hale y el chico busca desesperadamente ayuda. Su vista se encuentra con unos ojos color miel que puede reconocer a la perfección y jadea, sus labios separados por la impresión y admiración.-Podríamos ir a tu auto, soy muy buena con mis manos. Y mis labios, con ellos podría…-Derek la aparta de su lado con cuidado y sonríe incómodo. Aún más que antes. 

-Lo siento, no.-Es todo lo que dice antes de dirigirse hacia su hermana, mas que nada por la castaña que cree reconocer.-¿S...stiles?.-Cuestiona impresionado aunque suena un poco disgustado, lo cual no es su intención. 

El castaño se gira a verlo y ya no hay una sonrisa en sus bonitos labios. Luce muy avergonzado con toda la situación. 

-Lo sé, luzco ridículo. Solo...quería bromear.-Se esfuerza por mentir pero falla. Derek lo nota, nota la decepción por creer que está siendo repudiado por Hale. Lo cual no es el caso, claramente. 

-Eh, yo...no, solo…-Se tropieza con sus propias palabras, sin saber como arreglar la situación. 

Si bien Stiles era abiertamente gay y, de vez en cuando lucía remeras cortas que mostraban su estomago marcado y shorts de mujer, Derek nunca lo había visto con una peluca, maquillaje y un vestido.

Era...embelezador. 

-Eres un idiota.-Sentencia Cor cuando Stilinski sale de pista de baile, dejando a un Derek aún confundido. 

-¡No hice nada!.-Se defiende el morocho, indignado.

-Exacto. Ese fue el problema.-Lydis habla con consternación.

-Realmente no entiendo.-Se queja Hale, una mano removiendo su cabello. 

-Dios, eres lento.-Sentencia su hermanita. Sus manos toman los hombros de Derek, presionando allí antes de explicar.-Stiles es prácticamente nuevo en esto de vestirse prl completo de mujer. Es por eso que se ha sentido inseguro ante tu silencio.

-Oh mi...Dios, soy un gran idiota.-Golpea su rostro con una mano, un quejido escapando de sus labios.-Tengo...tengo que ir a hablar con él.-Y con eso sale de allí, dejando a sus amigos solos. 

Lydia dirige una mirada a Cora.-¿Crees que haya entendido que Stiles necesitaba su aprobación porque gusta de él?.

La morocha, mirando sus uñas contesta.-Claro que no. Es mi hermano, podria tener un elefante con tutu frente a él y no lo notaría.-sacude su mano, restándole importancia cuando notó ña preocupación en el rostro de la pelirroja.-Estarán bien, ahora…¿Que dices si bailamos?.

(...)

Stiles se encuentra sentado en las escaleras fuera del gimnasio, la tiara que antes se encontraba sobre su cabello ahora esta descansando sobre el suelo a su lado. Derek muerde su labio, no es bueno con las palabras. 

Es asquerosamente malo, a decir verdad. Por eso es que tiene pocos amigos. 

-Hey.-Dice en tono bajo y con voz entrecortada. Se sienta a un lado de Stilinski, acomodando su garganta mientras sus ojos buscan la mirada del castaño. 

Sus ojos estaban aguados. Oh Dios, lo lastimó. 

-Mira, siento...siento no haber dicho nada y quedar como un idiota. Yo solo...no lo esperaba.-Aquello suena peor, a decir verdad.-No esperaba que, mhm, me gustaras aún más.

Aquello último atrae la atención de Stilinski, elevando su vista. Las lágrimas contenidas.-¿Te gusto como mujer pero no como...hombre?.-Cuestiona, Derek quiere golpearse como muy fuerte. 

-¡No! No quise...mierda, lo estoy arruinando por completo.-Lloriquea.-Me gustas desde hace años, Stiles. Solo era muy cobarde para declararme porque se que me odias y…-Stiles lo besa, interrumpiendo su torpe discurso. Derek lo agradece. Los labios del castaño son suaves y se mueven de forma cuidadosa. Saben a melocotón y un toque a café, lo cual hace que el morocho gima bajito. 

Sus manos viajan a la cadera del castaño, atrayendo el cuerpo del chico hasta que lo tiene sentado sobre sus piernas. Deja las manos quietas, solo disfrutando de la calidez que emana del cuerpo de su acompañante mientras se besan. 

Stiles,por su parte, siente que está volando. No creyó tener el valor necesario para hacerlo pero en un arrebato de valentía besó a Derek. 

Derek maldito modelo de Gucci Hale. 

Las puertas del gimnasio se abren, logrando que ambos se aparten y pueden escuchar a Cora gritar de felicidad mientras dice:

-Me debes 50 dólares, Isaac.-Derek y Stiles se giran a verlos, sin comprender toda la conmoción.-Ahora, par de tortolos, deben volver a dentro. 

-Estamos bien aquí.-Dice Stiles luego de mirar por unos segundos a los ojos a Derek. 

-No par de idiotas. Acaban de ganar.

-¿Ganar?.-Cuestiona Hale, cejas fruncidas.

-Si. A Miss americana y al rompe corazones del baile.-Informa Isaac. 

Derek y Stiles comparten nuevamente una mirada antes de soltar una carcajada. Cora e Isaac lucen ofendidos. 

El morocho se pone de pie, estirando su mano hacia su acompañante.-¿Vamos, mi lady?.-Hace una tonta reverencia, sacando una carcajada por parte de Stilinslki. 

-Claro, mi rey.-Se pone de pie y, antes que Cora e Isaac puedan decir algo, corren hacia el estacionamiento. 

-¡Esperen! Tienen que recibir la corona y el premio.-Grita Isaac y los dos jóvenes se carcajean mientras corren tan rápido como pueden hasta el camaro de Hale. 

-¡Pueden poner el premio donde mejor les quepa!.-Grita Stiles mientras ingresa al auto. 

Una vez ambos se encuentran dentro Derek se gira para verlo.-Me gustas tanto, Stiles.

-Habla el modelo de Gucci.-Ronda sus ojos, Hale golpea su cabeza.-¡Oye, no me golpees idiota!.-Grita entre risas.-Ya no me gustas más.-Se cruza de brazos, sin mirar a Derek. El morocho acerca su cuerpo tanto como puede y lo besa lentamente, probando. Cuando Stiles ingresa su lengua a la boca del chico este suelta un gemido, tirando de forma desesperada del cuerpo del chico hasta que Stiles se encuentra sobre sus piernas. Su espalda golpea la bocina del auto y ambos ríen ante el susto que se llevaron. 

-Vamos cariño, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.-Murmura Derek, sus manos acariciando la espalda del joven sobre él. 

Y si terminan haciendo en l auto de Derek escondido entre unos árboles en la reserva...que mas da. Lo importante es que ambos se tienen, al fin.


End file.
